Ein Brief an Severus
by Urgelmurgel
Summary: Angenommen jemand verliebt sich wirklich in Severus und angenommen Severus ist "nett" wie immer und angenommen dieser jemand verkraftet da etwas nicht...


Hm...nun ja... diesmal soll es nur kurz werden:  
  
Gedankengut an den dargestellten Personen gehört zu 50 % JKR.  
  
Danke Nina! *Beruhigungstee reicht* Wir gucken bald Schweigen der Lämmer!  
  
Es ist etwas absolut anderes als die beiden vorherigen Stories.  
  
Zu der Geschichte... angenommen jemand verliebt sich wirklich in die alte umhangschwingende Hakennase und angenommen die alte Fledermaus ist genauso "nett" wie immer und angenommen dieser jemand verkraftet da etwas nicht...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ein Brief an Severus  
  
  
  
Nun ist es soweit gekommen. Es ist richtig, was geschehen ist - wie es geschehen ist.  
  
Severus, wir beide haben uns dieses - ich will das Wort eigentlich nicht schreiben, aber es fällt mir kein besseres ein - Schicksal nicht ausgesucht. Wahrlich nicht.  
  
Die Kerze flackert bei jedem leisen Windhauch und wirft bizarre Schatten auf die Wand.  
  
Meine Finger sind klamm vom Schreiben.  
  
Ich hätte das Fenster schließen sollen. Auch wegen der Geräusche, schließlich soll nichts die Nachtruhe stören. Aber wir waren beide still. Vielleicht nicht, weil wir uns gegenseitig vertraut und einig waren, aber wir haben dennoch kein Wort verloren.  
  
Du hast nicht widersprochen.  
  
Endlich widersprichst Du nicht. Ich glaube es ist das erste Mal gewesen, seit ich Dich kenne. Das allererste Mal, daß Du etwas hinnehmen mußt. Etwas wogegen Du Dich nicht wehren kannst. Severus, niemand kann sich dagegen wehren. Das solltest Du wissen.  
  
Es wurde höchste Zeit, daß Dir jemand mal zeigt, daß Du nur ein normaler Mensch, lass es meinetwegen auch Magier sein, bist. Du bist nicht besser. Vielleicht klüger, vielleicht weiser, vielleicht auch häßlicher.  
  
Aber nur ein Mensch.  
  
Du kannst nicht über alles und jeden bestimmen. Einmal solltest Du spüren, wie es ist, wenn jemand über Dich bestimmt.  
  
Hast Du mich nicht lange genug gedemütigt? Zurückgewiesen hast Du mich mit Deinem spöttischen Grinsen. Du kamst Dir so überlegen vor. Und jetzt bin ich es, die Dir überlegen ist.  
  
Du kannst nichts dagegen tun.  
  
Und Du hast Angst. Deine weit aufgerissenen Augen starren mich ungläubig an.  
  
Was dachtest Du, wie lange ich - wie lange die anderen - mir Dein Verhalten gefallen lasse?  
  
Nein. Irgendwann ist es genug.  
  
Deine Augen. Aller Stolz ist aus ihnen gewichen und auch das letzte Bißchen Würde stiehlt sich davon. Ein letztes Aufflackern.  
  
Ich stehe auf. Die Steine sind kalt, aber sie schmiegen sich an meine Füße. Bitterkalt. Nicht mal ein Stein bist Du.  
  
Wenn ich Dich jetzt so ansehe, kommst Du mir völlig gewöhnlich vor.  
  
Ich lege meinen Kopf schief, um in Deine Augen zu blicken. Sie sind nur noch dunkel. Manchmal streift sie ein Kerzenflackern. Doch dieses kurze Lodern gehört nicht mehr Dir.  
  
Ich setze mich und betrachte Dich, wie Du daliegst. Der Teich aus Blut um Deinen Kopf. Ein ganz besonderer Trank.  
  
Ich nehme etwas mit meinem Finger auf. Es schmeckt metallisch und wunderbar gewöhnlich. In diesem Moment liebe ich Dich noch mehr.  
  
Ich versuche mit dem Finger Deinen Namen in die rote Flüssigkeit zu schreiben, aber sie bedeckt den freigewordenen Stein sofort wieder.  
  
Blut will niemandem gehören.  
  
Nun liege ich Dir zugewandt. Unser kondensierter Atem vermengt sich in der kalten Luft. Mir gefällt dieser Augenblick der Zweisamkeit. Es fühlt sich innig an.  
  
Dein Atem wird immer schwächer und schwerer. Ich kann es deutlich sehen und hören. Deine Hand ist schwach. Sie zittert.  
  
Severus, so geht es allen Menschen einmal. Und es ist gut, daß Du nun endlich weißt, wo Du stehst. Es war nötig!  
  
So schwer es mir auch fällt, ich muß Dich nun verlassen. Die Sonne wird bald aufgehen.  
  
Und wenn Du gehst, so sollst Du mit der Dunkelheit gehen. Sie war schließlich die einzige, die Dir etwas bedeutete. Geh mit ihr.  
  
Nur, sie wird wiederkommen.  
  
Ich gehe zum Schreibtisch und lösche die Kerze. Im Raum wird es finster. An der Tür blicke ich mich noch einmal um und sehe Dich in dem silbrigen schimmernden Teich liegen.  
  
Ich wünsche Dir alles Gute.  
  
In Liebe  
  
Ich  
  
  
  
Schluß!  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Okay. Vorneweg... bzw. hintenweg.  
  
ICH - BIN - NICHT - KRANK!!! Naja...bis auf meinen Blinddarm, der weg ist. Aber das sind mehr Bauch - als Kopfschmerzen. Ich habe mir lediglich eine Person ausgedacht, die krank ist. Das Wort "krank" gefällt mir zwar wieder nicht, vielleicht sollte "psychisch gestört" hier stehen, ich weiß es nicht.  
  
Beachtet bitte einfach eins: Autor und Erzähler sollten niemals gleichgesetzt werden.  
  
Bei Fragen ("Wann hast Du Deinen nächsten Termin beim Psychater?"), bitte an undercover_hexe@web.de wenden! 


End file.
